


Cold Hands and Warm Coffee

by CyanideShirogane



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Kravitz works there, And Merle is salty about everything, F/F, F/M, Hammer and Tongs is a coffee shop now, Killian and Carey are the Dream Team, M/M, Magnus and Julia are a happy married couple who are good and happy, POV Alternating, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideShirogane/pseuds/CyanideShirogane
Summary: Wow, okay, so this is actually my first TAZ piece I have ever written, and I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think! If you want to see other stuff I like and post, check out my tumblr: http://cyanideshirogane.tumblr.com/ . Thank you so much for reading!





	

Work started out almost always the same for Kravitz. He woke up, he got changed, and he made his walk to the Hammer and Tongs. Every day he wondered the meaning of the name, but shrugged it off. His bosses were rather "eccentric" anyways. As he entered the small coffee shop, the the door's tiny bell chimed.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" a hardy laugh came from one of his two bosses. Kravitz had assumed it was Magnus Burnsides, since Julia didn't have such a booming laugh. Kravitz sighed and chuckled a little under his breath. He walked into the back room and meticulously tied his apron on. He went through another door and took his place behind the ordering counter.

The rest of his shift went by rather slowly, following a rather bland routine.

It was a slow That was, of course, until he showed up.

He was about average height, with light hair that looked both messy and well-kept at the same time, tan skin, and striking green eyes. He had on ripped skinny jeans, boots, a maroon umbrella with intricate designs, and a plain white shirt with a jacket resting almost magically on his shoulders. He was breathtaking.

He waved to Magnus, to which Magnus waved back, and made his way up to the counter to make an order. Pulling out his wallet out from his pocket, the beautiful man pulled out fifteen dollars and handed it to Kravitz, "Frapp with soy milk, chocolate, caramel, and a fuck ton of whipped cream. Oh, and three shots espresso. Make it quick, I'm in a hurry." Taken aback, Kravitz nodded and hesitantly grabbed the money. He turned and, as fast as he could, pulled a cup and poured coffee and soy milk into it. He turned to look at Julia worriedly, but she was trying to hide a laugh. She was usually the one to make the more complex drinks, but she didn't offer any help to him. Looking over the drink counter nervously, he locked eyes with the previously mentioned man, who had one eyebrow raised in confusion.

Kravitz looked back down almost immediately and got back to making the drink. He shook the can of whipped cream and sprayed it atop the coffee blend. Finally, he drizzled caramel and chocolate on top the white foam. Handing it to the man, he made an awkwardly forced smile, "Thank you for coming to the Hammer and Tongs. We hope to see you again." The man smiled at Kravitz and chuckled a little before taking the drink and leaving, waving goodbye to Magnus and Julia on his way out.

Once the door shut, Julia busted out in laughter. Kravitz groaned and put his head on the counter, distraught. "What's wrong, Krav? Was making a frappuccino really that hard?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "It was just awkward."

"Does someone have a crush?" Magnus chimed in while fixing one of the legs of one of the store's hand-made chairs.

"Of course not."

"You looked pretty red in the face."

"No I didn't."

"It's okay if you do," Julia patted his back reassuringly, "but he's a difficult one, I have to warn you."

"What?" he glanced at Julia.

"Oh, I'm just saying that you'd really have to woo him, y'know?" she chuckled.

Kravitz groaned again and stood up, untying his apron, "I'm going on my break."

"Have fun!" the couple said as he left.

He sighed and walked across the street. There were two police officers sitting outside of their car. They were sharing a bag of bagels. One of the two, a taller and much more muscular woman was smiling and blushing a little as she talked to the other woman, who was much smaller than her partner. Kravitz looked away, feeling as if he was invading their privacy. After a while, he made it to a flower store. He looked into the window of the local business. There were dozens of different breeds and colors of flowers. It was a lovely store, but he and the owner never really got along. The owner had tried to "Spread the good word of Pan," but Kravitz had informed him that he wasn't all that religious, and didn't really care for what Pan had to offer. Ever since then, the shop's owner had been salty with him. Not that he really cared, though. He turned away from the window and kept walking.

After passing a few shops, and even going in some, he passed the middle school, and came to a halt. The man was there again. He was standing outside the school waiting for someone. Kravitz began to walk away, but something stopped him. He wanted to go say hello to that man. He wanted to start a conversation. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he had to.

He began to walk to the school grounds, rehearsing what he would say to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and if you have any questions, comments, of concerns let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so this is actually my first TAZ piece I have ever written, and I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think! If you want to see other stuff I like and post, check out my tumblr: http://cyanideshirogane.tumblr.com/ . Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
